The present invention relates to packaging, and more particularly to blister packages and a method for manufacturing the same.
Blister packages are widely used in the industry to package articles for display during sale. Blister packages are desirable because they are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and to fill, and they allow the packaged article or articles to be viewed by the customer at the point of sale. Blister packages are available in a variety of styles. A conventional xe2x80x9cface-sealxe2x80x9d blister package 80 is shown in FIG. 1. A face-seal blister package typically includes a transparent (or translucent) blister 82 that is secured to a backing material 84, such as a paperboard panel. The blister is typically manufactured from PVC or PET, and is shaped to hold the article(s) to be packaged. For small articles, such as tacks or brads, the blister may define a simple rectangular void, while for larger articles, the blister may be shaped to match the contours of the article being packaged. In a conventional xe2x80x9cface-sealxe2x80x9d blister package construction, the blister 82 includes a pocket 86 and a peripheral flange 88. The flange 88 extends outwardly in a single plane to define a mounting surface for securing the blister 82 to the backing 84. The flange 88 is typically secured to the backing 84 by conventional methods, such a heat activated adhesive. In a common blister pack construction, the blister flange 88 is approximately one quarter of an inch in width. This will provide sufficient attachment between the blister 82 and backing 84 for many standard applications. The size of the flange 88 will, however, vary from application to application depending in large part on the size and weight of the article(s) being packaged, the type of adhesive used to secured the blister and backing, and the materials used to manufacture the backing and blister.
A second conventional package 80xe2x80x2 is shown in cross-section in FIGS. 2 and 3. This type of package is referred to as a xe2x80x9cmock clamshellxe2x80x9d construction because it is designed to provide the appearance of a conventional clamshell package. The mock clamshell package 80xe2x80x2 includes a blister 82xe2x80x2 that is secured to a planar backing 84xe2x80x2. The blister 82xe2x80x2 includes a planar major surface 92, a pocket 86xe2x80x2 extending forwardly from the major surface 92, and a platform 90 that extends rearwardly from the periphery of the major surface 92. The major surface 92 is substantially coextensive with and secured to a paperboard backing 84xe2x80x2. The platform 90 extends rearwardly to emulate the appearance of a more expensive clamshell package.
These conventional blister package constructions suffers from a number of significant disadvantages. As best shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the flanges 88 and 88xe2x80x2 decrease the width of the pocket 86 and 86xe2x80x2 for packages 80 and 80xe2x80x2 of a given width, thereby reducing the volume of products that can be displayed in a given display area. For example, a conventional two and one half inch wide package includes a two-inch pocket and a quarter-inch flange. Because the flange extends along both sides of the package, the flange decreases the maximum width of the pocket by a total of one half of an inch. As a result, the pocket can be only 80 percent of the overall width of the blister package to incorporate the flange. This means that, in the lateral direction, twenty percent of the display area is for the most part wasted. In addition, the planar flange of a conventional blister package severely limits package design and is visually unappealing in many applications.
The aforementioned problems are overcome by the present invention wherein a blister package is provided with a shaped blister flange and a correspondingly shaped backing. The flange and backing are non-planar and are intersecured by corresponding non-planar tooling.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention includes an angled blister flange and a correspondingly angled backing. The package is manufactured by providing a planar backing and a blister with an angled flange. The backing and blister are intersecured with conventional adhesives using a special die and heated press. The die and heated press are shaped to correspond with the angled blister flange. As the die and heated press are closed, the backing is pressed into the shape of the blister, giving the backing a peripheral margin that extends along an angle with the blister flange. Simultaneously, the heat from the heated press activates the adhesive coating on the backing thereby securing the backing to the blister along the blister flange. If desired, the shaping and sealing steps can be performed separately.
The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive blister package with reduced dimensions and an improved visual appearance. The shaped blister flange provides the ability to increase the size of the blister pocket available in a given amount of space. The size of the blister pocket can be increased over conventional planar blister packages without increasing the overall size of the package and without compromising the attachment area between the blister and backing. Further, the shaped blister flange provides for significant variety in the design and appearance of the package. Also, the contours or bends in the blister and in the backing significantly strengthen the overall construction of the package. This allows the thickness of both the blister and the backing to be reduced, thereby reducing the overall cost of the package.
These and other objects, advantages, and features of the invention will be readily understood and appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the drawings.